SGP Vereinigte Linke
Soziale Grüne Partei Die Soziale Grüne Partei Deutschland ist eine sozialistische Partei in Deutschland. Sie ist eine Neugründung der SGP, welche während der russischen Fremdherrschaft gemeinsam mit der DDP (später DFP) am Widerstand gegen diese beteiligt gewesen ist. Aktuell ist sie Teil der Opposition. Offizieller Parteileiter ist Tizianito allerdings werden die alle Entscheidungen vorher im Parteirat geprüft. Geschichte Fremdherschaft Die SGP wurde als eine der ersten Widerstandsparteien gegen die Fremdherschaft des Monarchen Viktor von Lisa Dahlmer gegründet. Zusammen mit der DDP ( später DFP), der DSP und der DSK (um einige zu nennen) kämpften sie für ein unabhängiges Deutschland. Mit der Befreiung der Stadt Hamburg am 18.09.17 wurde die SGP in eine Reichs-SGP und eine Hamburger SGP (SGPH) aufgeteilt. Die von Eren Jäger geleitete SGPH wirkte so an der Politik mit und stellte in derzweiten Legislaturperiode unter Präsident Rudolf (DFP) sogar regelmäßig den Außenminister. Währenddessen unternahm die SGP unter Lisa Dahlmer mit den anderen Parteien mehrere Reform und Umsturzversuche, wovon jedoch die meisten scheiterten. Die SGP trug später durch ihre Beteiligung an den Befreiungskriegen (angeführt von der United Nationalist Alliance, heute: NWO) zur Befreiung Deutschlands bei. Dies ist vorallem der Leistung der Deutschen Parteienallianz und der United Nationalist Aliance geschuldet. So kam es dazu, dass es um den 16.10.17 zu einer Wiedervereinigung von Hamburg und mehreren anderen Regionen Deutschlands und somit auch zwichen den beiden SGP -Parteien kam. Deutsche Republik In der noch jungen Republik versuchte die Partei zwar stets die Masse der Bevölkerung zu erreichen und ist lange Zeit sogar die größte Partei Deutschlands und stärkste Kraft im Parlament gewesen. Die SGP war Teil mehrerer Koalitionen, die einzige, die zustande kam, war die unter der Leitung der RBP (Rostocker Bier Partei), welche noch die Partei Die Mitte beinhaltete und die von mehreren anderen Parteien, vor allem aus dem linken Spekt rum, unterstützt wurde. Diese Koalition gewann die erste Präsidentschaftswahl, nachdem Didam aus Zeitgründen seinen Posten aufgegeben hatte. Zeitweise war Negan hier Teil der Partei. So kam es dazu, dass die SGP in der Deutschen Republik ab dem 15.11.17 im Zuge der Koalition mitregieren konnte und so das Außenministerium (ausgefüllt von Eren Jäger) unter Präsident Patrick stellte. Jedoch kam es durch Kommunikationsprobleme innerhalb der Koalition und außenpolitischen Fehlern zu einem schnellen Ende der Regierung. Schon nach einer Legislaturperiode sahen sich die Parteien dazu gezwungen, die Koalition aufzulösen. Kurz nach dieser einen Regierungsbeteiligung entschlossen sich viele Mitglieder der Koalitionsparteien diese zu verlassen, was einen herben Schlag für diese bedeutete. Unter anderem verließ Eren Jäger, einer der beiden Leiter der SGP damals, die Partei. Die nun allein durch Lisa geleitete Partei bemühte sich um gute Oppositionsarbeit, konnte jedoch nicht an ihre einstigen Erfolge anschließen. Innerhalb der Partei gab es durch die Mitglieder immer Reformversuche, welche jedoch nur schleppend umgesetzt wurden. Dann am 27.11.17 wurde Lisa Dahlmer inaktiv, wodurch die Partei still stand. Im Zuge interner Reformen wurde daraufhin nach dem großen Spielerwachstum eine Neugründung vollzogen. Neugründung One and only Marx gründete die neue SGP (jetzt: SGP-D). Nach der Neugründung trat die Partei der von Eren Jäger gegründeten Linksfraktion (Bündnis von Parteien mit ähnlichen Interessen) bei und stellt innerhalb dieser Fraktion die stärkste Kraft. Zusammenführung der Linksfraktion Am 10. Januar 2018 wurde die Linksfraktion in der SGP formell zusammengeführt und änderte ihren Tag zunächst in SGPVL, wenige Minuten später aber in VLP um. Mit der Zusammenführung trat auch Eren Jäger wieder der Partei bei, welcher er als Präsidentschaftskandidat beiseite steht . Seit dem Abend des 25. Januar 2018 ist er der neue Parteileiter, in Folge des Rücktritts von One and only Marx.Kategorie:Partei Heute Zum heutigen Tage ist die SGP wieder zurück reformiert und Eren Jäger wurde Parteileiter. Die Vereinigte Linkspartei und Linksfraktion sind somit nicht mehr existent. Unter Tizianito als Leiter erlebte die Soziale Grüne einen starken Aufschwung und ist so sogar (stand 16.05.18) zweitstärkste Parlamentarische Kraft. Trotz eines andauernden Konfliktes in der Vergangenheit mit der Nationalistischen SGP wurde unter Tizianito am 15.05 ein Frieden zwichen den beiden ehemals rivalisierenden Parteien vereinbart.